Martin Luther King
Martin Luther King, Jr. (1929–1968) was an African American clergyman, activist and prominent leader in the American civil rights movement. His adherence to non-violent tactics and his oratory talents were effective in bringing an end to legal racial segregation and in combating racism generally. King was assassinated in 1968. Martin Luther King in Worldwar Doctor Martin Luther King advocated for equality for black citizens of the United States. The fact that some blacks had willingly fought for the Race's Conquest Fleet a generation earlier made King's task both more difficult and more urgent. Also effecting his career was the fact that The Race, after conquering South Africa, had established there complete eqaulity between whites and blacks - a fact well known in the US.Second Contact, pgs. 225-227. Martin Luther King in The Two Georges Sir Martin Luther King was the Governor-General of the North American Union. He was in his sixties with greying hair and moustache and pouches under his narrow, slanting almost Oriental eyes. Colonel Thomas Bushell spoke with Sir Martin on the telephone the night The Two Georges was stolen by the Sons of Liberty. Sir Martin assured Colonel Bushell that all resources of the NAU would be applied to recover the painting. As a symbol of that concern, he and Lieutenant General Sir Horace Bragg and their senior staff, would travel by train from Victoria to New Liverpool and lend their assistance on their arrival. Three days later, Sir Martin arrived in New Liverpool. In addition to Sir Horace and his subordinates from the RAM, Sir Martin had accompanying him his chief of staff Sir David Clarke, Roy Saunders the deputy minister of the exchequer, Hiram Defoe the postage minister, and Sir Devereaux Jones the NAU Tory Party chairman. After Sir Horace introduced Colonel Bushell to Sir Martin and his colleagues, Sir Martin met privately with Bushell, Sir Horace and Sir David. Sir Martin informed Bushell that the "The Two Georges" had been scheduled to return to Victoria on August 15 for a very important reason, namely that the King-Emperor, Charles III was due to arrive the next day on the imperial yacht Britannia and view the painting in its colonial setting. The king was also to address both the NAU and Britain, via wireless, on the ties between the two. This set a deadline for the recovery of the painting. The following day, Colonel Bushell received a ransom demand for 50 million pounds from the Sons of Liberty. It was to be paid by August 15. Sir Martin was informed and held a second meeting with the two RAMs and Sir David. He decided that if the painting was not recovered by that day, then the Sons' ransom demand would be paid. However, the investigation would continue in order to attempt to recover the painting even if the Sons demanded it be halted. The deadline of August 15 was suspicious. It was deemed to not be coincidental and that there might be a high level leak to the Sons. Sir Horace was to investigate all who had knowledge of the King-Emperor's visit in order to determine who might be the Sons' source. A few days later, Sir Martin decided to return to Victoria as his trip to New Liverpool was more symbolic than practical and had accomplished all it could. Sir Horace elected to accompany Sir Martin back and so they and their staff returned to the capital. References Category:Americans Category:Assassinations (OTL) Category:Baptists Category:Clergymen Category:Governors-General of the North American Union Category:Politicians Category:Research Doctors Category:The Two Georges Characters Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Nobel Peace Prize Laureates Category:Adulterers Category:Deaths by Firearm (OTL) Category:1920s Births (OTL) Category:1960s Deaths (OTL)